


Bring The Pain On Yeah

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bit of drama, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Daddy Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gotta Wreck You Down To Build You UP, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Public Humiliation, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Unconsciousness, Verbal Humiliation, Wrestling, a bit of comedy, cum dump, destroyed, fucked out, hueningkai - Freeform, passed out, wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, and Jeon Jungkook are cocky bastards who think they can do everything they want and fuck everyone they want, until they got fucked and humiliated into submission.AU:Year: 2022
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Bring The Pain On Yeah

**Introducing the Maknae Line**

**Jeon Jungkook**

Age: 24

Height: 1.78m

Dick Size: 6 inches long and 3 fingers wide

Characteristics: Power-fucker, Will Destroy you

**Park Jimin**

Age: 26

Height: 1.74m

Dick Size: Tiny Chili Pepper

Characteristics: Power Bottom, Thicc, Kinky af

**Kim Taehyung**

Age: 26

Height: 1.78m

Dick Size: 8 inches long, 2 1/2 fingers wide

Characteristics: Dom, Dirty Talker, Will Break You

**Chapter 1** : _Fake Love_

"And the winner is.... BTS!"

"BTS!"

"Bangtan Sonyeondan!"

"And our winner is, BTS!"

"BTS' new music video broke another record!"

"BTS' new album peaked the sales chart once again!"

"BTS continues to break records!"

"BTS set to perform in the 2022 Grammys!"

Another typical comeback for BTS, breaking records left and right, gathering every award there is, winning everything to be won.

As years go by, BTS got even more well known throughout the world. There is no longer any corner of the world that does not know them.

Besides, who can miss these 7 perfect young boys?

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please! Pull it out one second! I can't take it! Ahh! Fuck! It's so big! Please!" 

"Tsk" Snarled the young man as he pulled his dick out of another young man's throbbing ass

"I'm so sorry Jungkook, I thought I was ready but I didn't expect your dick to be that big. And you to be that rough." Said the young man as he try to catch his breath

"Just say you can't take it, that's it." Jungkook calmly replied

"I can! Just give me more time!" Begged the young man

"We're done. You're boring, I don't need wimps who can't take a cock." Jugkook said as he puts his shirt back on

"No! Please Jungkook! I'll do better! I can take it!" Begged the young man as he weakly try to stand up and catch up to Jungkook who is about to leave

Jungkook ignored the young man's pleas and continued to walk out of the room before giving a short glance at the young man who couldn't even stand up

"Pathetic." 

\----

"Oh shit! I can't believe this is finally happening! I'm about to fuck the fucking Park Jimin!" Excitedly exclaimed a young man who is sitting down a chair as the pretty blonde pull his pants down.

"Wow, you're pretty rock solid down here already daddy." Teasingly said the blonde as he traced the outline of the young man's dick through his underwear.

"Well, can you blame me? You've been shaking your ass real good down the dance floor. I bet ya every single guy there was itching to press his boner up your ass." Slyly replied the young man

"You mean this?" As Jimin slowly stood up, turned around, and bent over. Flaunting his big ass, that is very highlighted by the tight pants he was wearing.

"Fuck yeah." Said the young man as his dick throbbed and grew even harder.

A smirk slowly formed on Jimin's lips.

Jimin took out his phone and played a song. 

"You see, you're a very lucky boy. You happen to be exactly what I was looking for this night." Whispered Jimin as he slowly come close to the rock hard young man.

Jimin swayed his hips to the beat, spinning and bending over as the music plays. Showing his perfectly defined movements and body. And most of all, his perfectly fat round ass. It was taking every single bit of energy of the young man to stop himself from lunging at Jimin and ripping Jimin's tight pants and fucking the shit out of him. As the song nears to the end, Jimin slowly came forward to the young man, turned around, and sat right on top of the young man's boner.

"SHIT!" The young man exclaimed at the ecstasy of finally feeling Jimin's fat ass right on top of his dick. 

"You like that daddy?" Jimin slyly asked as he slowly moved his ass, bouncing up and down right on the young man's boner.

"FUCK YES!" Said the young man as he watches Jimin's ass bounce on his still clothed dick.

Jimin felt happy and confident knowing that he has another young man right on the palm of his hands.

But suddenly, he felt hands try to tear his pants apart.

"What the hell?!" Angrily exclaimed Jimin

"I can't hold back baby, I gotta fuck that fat ass of yours." Said the young man while smiling, thinking he's doing good

"You just had to ruin it, ahhh and here I was having fun." Jimin said as he stood up.

"What? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Asked the confused young man.

"Leaving. It seems you forgot one important thing baby, you're not in charge of me. I'm in charge of you." Said Jimin as he went straight out of the club's private room.

"Aww done again already? Another disappointment?" Asked the bartender who saw Jimin walking towards the bar counter.

"Well yes, it was another horny fucker who doesn't know his place." Said Jimin

"Dude, that's like the 16th guy you left with blue balls this past week." Said the bartender who was actually feeling sorry for the guys.

"Well not my fault they don't know their place. I'm Park fucking Jimin, every man in this world would be dying to fuck me. What makes them think they're in charge?" 

"i do get you, but you said it yourself. Every man in this world would be dying to fuck you. Holding back from fucking you is near impossible you know? Besides when was your last fuck?"

"Last night." Jimin said while slowly forming a smile.

"Wow that was fairly recent than what I expected. Who was the lucky guy?" Asked the bartender.

Just as Jimin was about to answer, a notification popped up off Jimin's phone.

"Well, would you like at that. I guess I would be getting fucked tonight after all." Jimin smiled while reading the text he received.

"Hey princess, come back to the dorm. Your daddies have a surprise for you." 

\----

**DING DONG**

Jimin rang the doorbell, full of excitement.

Various thoughts ran through Jimin's mind, he started thinking of various positions that would make him feel good while gets wrecked by his two daddies, but before he can continue going through the possible scenarios, the door quickly opened.

A tall, handsome and fit young man greeted him.

"Took you long enough princess." 

"Well the club isn't exactly right beside our dorm so-"

The young man suddenly pulled Jimin in for a kiss.

Jimin was surprised but didn't fought back, and kissed the young man back.

"Aren't you going to be mad at me princess? You don't like not being in charge right?" Said the young man

"I--" before Jimin could answer, the young man slowly pulled his pants down.

Jimin couldn't talk and was fixated on the young man's pants slowly going down. Slowly, the young man's boner was coming to view. And Jimin got weak on his knees.

He wanted to touch it, feel it, suck it. Get wrecked by it.

"Cat got your tongue princess?" The young man said as he palmed his boner, now in perfect view.

Jimin's hands slowly tried to reach the young man's boner, almost drooling at the size of it.

But before Jimin could touch it, the young man pulled his pants back up.

"Wha-?" Jimin looked at the young man's eyes with confusion.

"Calm down princess, remember when I said your daddies have a surprise for you?"

Jimin gulped, he totally forgot that both his daddies are here and will definitely fuck the lights out of him tonight.

"Tae-" Jimin said but suddenly fingers were pressed on his lips to stop him.

"Tae?" The young man asked with his brows slightly raised.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Jimin said in a low voice.

"Very good princess." Taehyung said as he remove his fingers from Jimin's mouth.

"Now let's get to our room princess, wouldn't want to waste anymore time." 

Jimin felt a rush of excitement run through his body as they walk up the stairs and straight into their room.

Taehyung opened the door and let Jimin in first, and there Jungkook was. Lying on the bed wearing nothing but his underwear, boner bulging, emphasizing the length and thickness of his dick.

Jimin felt his knees grow weak as he take little steps towards the bed.

All he kept on thinking was how he can take that dick, he's used to Taehyung's dick as they fuck a lot more. But Jungkook's dick is always something Jimin was unprepared for.

While Taehyung's dick was longer, Jungkook's was thicker. And unlike Taehyung, Jungkook fucks like a wild beast. 

"So we gona fuck or what?" Jungkook impatiently asked.

Suddenly Jimin felt a hand smack his ass.

"What's the matter princess? Don't tell me you're scared of daddy Jungkook?" Taehyung asked while giving Jungkook a smirk.

"I- I'm not. I'm just-" 

"Just what? Thinking of how daddy Jungkook will wreck your pretty face while I fill your ass up?" Taehyung said while caressing Jimin's ass.

Jimin felt extremely horny, by Taehyung's words, by Taehyung groping his ass, and by the view right in front of him. A whole ass treat lying in bed, waiting to be eaten.

Taehyung stopped groping Jimin's ass and pushed him onto the bed.

Jimin was surprised but didn't say anything. He likes being the dominant one in sex, but when it's his daddies, he is prepared to be nothing more than just a sex toy. 

"Ya, it ain't gonna suck itself you know?" Jungkook said while pointing at his boner.

Jimin slowly crawled towards Jungkook and when he was near enough, he just stared at it. He got lost in thought again. 

He quickly got back to reality however, as Jungkook finally whipped his massive dick out.

"Fuck, it's even bigger outside." Jimin whispered to himself while trying to not act that surprised.

"Tongue, out." Jungkook commanded.

And Jimin complied.

He opened his mouth, and sticked his tongue out.

Jungook then slaps his dick in Jimin's tongue, then his cheeks. and finally his lips. He pressed it right beside Jimin's face and said.

"Ir you can't handle this, say it now. I don't wanna get worked up for nothing." Jungkook said, annoyed at his early encounter.

Jimin smirked "You seriously think I won't be able to take that? That's going to be a piece of ca-" 

Jimin got interrupted as Jungkook suddenly slid his dick right inside Jimin's mouth and down his throat.

Jimin choked immediately, and tears started to form within his eyes.

"Saying something?" Jungkook cockily asked.

"It's not too late to back down. Hyung." Jungkook mockingly said to Jimin.

Despite tears forming, Jimin gave Jungkook a glare. A glare which Jungkook interpreted as a go.

And with that, Jungkook suddenly pressed Jimin's head deeper towards his cock.

Jimin was choking and gagging, filthy sounds came out as Jungkook moves Jimin's head up and down his cock.

Tears finally started to fall and Jimin's eyes started to roll upwards, both from the pain and pleasure.

The outline of Jungkook's cock was very visible down Jimin's throat. Everytime it slid down his throat, it bulges.

The sight of Jungkook fucking the shit out of Jimin's pretty face made Taehyung extremely horny. His cock started to grow even harder.

He slowly made his way to Jimin and whipped his cock out. While not as thick as Jungkook's his was a bit longer. Making it an easy job for him to reach Jimin's spots.

He slapped his cock a couple of times to Jimin's fat ass. But Jimin was too lost with Jungkook fucking his throat to notice.

Taehyung got annoyed and quickly tore Jimin's pants and inserted his cock without warning, making Jimin jolt.

"Felt that huh?" Taehyung said right before he inserted his cock all the way in. 

"Jimin hyung definitely felt that, V hyung." Jungkook said with a smirk.

Before Taehyung could answer, both of them got surprised when Jimin let out a sudden moan down Jungkook's cum, and suddenly Jimin's pants were wet.

"Hyung, did he just?" Jungkook asked.

"Damn princess, you came already?" Taehyung said amused.

Jimin was too lost to even comprehend what Jungkook and Taehyung were saying. He feels like he would pass out any minute. 

The sight of Jimin looking so wrecked, made Jungkook extremely horny. 

He stopped moving Jimin's head and held it in place, Jimin got back to reality for a second but he quickly realized what Jungkook was about to do. 

And he was right. Jungkook rammed his cock right back in Jimin's throat, deeper, harder, and faster. He mercilessly fucked Jimin's mouth and loved the sight of Jimin nearing passing out. Every thrust he made, Jimin's eyes rolled upwards more and more. It looked so erotic for Jungkook. And with that sight, he felt his release coming near. 

He pushed his dick one final time and let his cum explode in Jimin's mouth. 

It was so messy, Jungkook came so much that cum was coming out of Jimin's nose. Saliva and semen dripping from his mouth, eyes rolled upwards with pleasure. 

Jungkook finally pulled out, and Jimin finally got the chance to breathe. 

Jimin tried as hard as he could to form words.

"Ju-- Jungk--you-- you bra-t." 

But before he could finish, he realized something.

That there was still a cock in his ass.

Jimin slowly looked behind him and his eyes landed straight into Taehyung's eyes.

"Forgetting about me, princess?"

**Chapter 2** : _Euphoria_

Jimin woke up in their bed, feeling all sorts of sore. His mind was blank, he was trying to remember what happened last night.

And just like in the movies, all that he remembers flashed instantly in his eyes.

He remembered how he went home after a disappointing encounter at the bar.

He remembered how Taehyung told him they have a surprise for him.

He remembered how big Jungkook's cock was, and how the brat wrecked the living shit out of him.

He remembered being on the verge of losing consciousness, and that's all he remembered.

He suddenly thought of Taehyung, what happened to Taehyung?

He tried to stand up but then he couldn't. His ass felt sore, his legs felt weak. His throat was in pain. 

Suddenly the door of their CR opened. It was Jungkook.

"Oh hey hyung. Finally up? Hahahahaha" Jungkook said while laughing.

"Jeon Jungkook you brat!" Jimin wanted to scold Jungkook for wrecking the living hell out of him but then he remembered Taehyung.

"Where's Taehyung? What happened after you made me pass out you brat?"

"And you call yourself a power bottom? What a pathetic power bottom you are. You looked absolutely wrecked." Jungkook continued teasing him.

"I'll get you someday you brat, but answer me you dummy. What the hell happened after?" Jimin inquired.

"Ahh well, your ass is sore is it not?" Jungkook chuckles while asking.

"Well yeah." Jimin replied.

"Well V hyung got quite upset that you passed out on us so he said he'll make sure you won't be able to walk till tomorrow. So he kinda fucked the living hell out of you." 

"While I was passed out?!" 

"Uhh yeah... Kinda hot to be honest." Jungkook said.

"Well.. yeah. But I kinda wish I was awake to feel it you know." Jimin said, kinda sadly.

"Well I for one think you still look very beautiful despite being completely fucked out." 

"Aigoo, trying to flatter me so I won't beat the shit of you huh?" 

"Well you do know that I can beat you anytime right hyung?" Jungkook said while flexing his biceps.

"Whatever." Jimin replied.

"Well anyway, I'm off to look for someone to fuck." Jungkook said while fixing his hair.

"Already? And where's Taehyung?" 

"Well yeah, I got extremely horny remembering how I wrecked your pretty face and I can't exactly fuck the shit of you now soo."

"This brat, well suit yourself. But where's Taehyung?"

"Oh yeah, he went out earlier. Said he was gonna buy something. He should be back a little later. Anyway, I'm off. Rest your body hyung, can't wait to wreck you again." Jungkook cockily said as he walked out the door.

Jimin wanted to reply with a comeback but his throat hurts so he just decided to went back to sleep.

"Dammit Jimin, you're better than this. How could you let yourself pass out that early? This shouldn't happen again. I can't be pathetic."

Jimin thought to himself before finally falling asleep.

\----

**5 hours later**

"Huh? What time is it?" Jimin softly mumbled as he sat back up and focused his eyes.

Jimin went up and slowly made his way to the door and down the stairs.

He saw someone sitting in the table with a laptop open, as if he was watching something.

Jimin slowly walked towards the person.

It was Taehyung.

Just as Jimin was about to call Taehyung, he realized what Taehyung was watching.

It was wrestling.

"Huh? That's weird, didn't knew Tae Tae was into wrestling."

There were two men wrestling, both were topless and only wearing underwear. The typical attire in wrestling.

The wrestler wearing black underwear was buffed and muscular. His chest were big, as a clear result of excessive workouts. And for some reason, it looked familiar.

The other wrestler wearing white underwear was taller. He was also muscular but not as muscular as the first wrestler. But what Jimin noticed first was the very obvious bulging cock of that wrestler.

"Holy shit. That might even be bigger than Jungkook's!" He thought to himself. 

His eyes were fixated on the wrestler's cock but then action started. The smaller wrestler charged, but the taller wrestler easily dodged him and then proceeded to charge the smaller wrestler. He tackled the smaller wrestler onto the ropes and then smacked it's chest as the smaller wrestler bounced back from the ropes.

The smaller wrestler was in obvious pain but was trying to act as if it was nothing.

"That's all you got?" The smaller wrestler said, provoking the taller one.

And when Jimin heard the wrestler's voice, that's when he realized who it was. It was fucking Jeon Jungkook.

He adjusted his eyes even more to finally see who the taller wrestler was. It was Kim Jongin from EXO.

Jimin looked very confused. Why the hell are they wrestling? And why the hell was Taehyung watching it?

Jimin finally cleared his throat and called Taehyung.

"Taehyungssi!" Jimin called out

Taehyung was startled at the suddenness but was then relieved to see it was just Jimin.

"Fuck it Jimin, you startled me."

"What the hell are you watching? What's going on?" Jimin asked.

"Oh so apparently our kinky little brat got himself into a fuck or get fucked situation with fucking Kai."

"Fuck or get fucked?" Jimin asked confused.

"Apparently, there's this guy who Jungkook dumped after failing to take his cock. Turns out that guy was a relative of Kai. The guy broke down and Kai learned about it. Kai got so mad so he challenged Jungkook into a winner fucks loser wrestling match to take revenge on Jungkook. And of course, our Golden Maknae accepted. And so here we are, watching a livestream of their match on Facebook."

"What the hell?!" Jimin exclaimed.

"I know right! Jungkook would fuck fucking Kim Jongin and the whole world would see it!" Taehyung said while trying to hold his laughter back.

"Taehyung, what if.. Jungkook lost?" 

Taehyung stopped laughing.

"You serious Minnie? Jeon fucking Jungkook, the muscle pig, the golden maknae, lose? I guess he did fucked your brains out after all." Taehyung said.

Jimin didn't reply.

"Look, just watch. There's no way Jungkook would lose. If he does, I guess it will be kinda hot..."

"Taehyung!" Jimin exclaimed.

"Look, let's just watch." Taehyung said as his eyes focused back on the livestream.

They were surprised to see that after their arguing, Jungkook was already lying on the floor clutching in pain.

"What the hell?!" Taehyung said.

Kai then walked towards Jungkook and grabbed Jungkook by the underwear and carried him into a supplex.

It was clearly seen in the feed as Jungkook was in a very depraved and embarrassing position. His legs lifted up, showing his ass and bulge right through the camera.

"That's right Kai! More! Show that tough guy's bulge and ass to the world!" 

Kai obliges and slams Jungkook into the ground, only to lift him by his waist into a piledriver position.

The crowd cheered as they knew that the match is about to be decided. And just as expected, as Kai slammed Jungkook down with the piledriver, all energy left his body.

His body became limp and he got too weak to move. And so, Kai lifted Jungkook's legs and put them in his shoulders mimicking a position as if he was fucking Jungkook as he pinned him.

"1! 2! 3!"

The bell rang. 

Kai won.

Taehyung and Jimin were in disbelief.

They see as Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Maknae, the power-fucker of BTS, get completely beaten up. Jungkook was no match. Kai didn't even break a sweat.

With the crowd's crazy loud cheer, that's when they remembered. Winner fucks loser.

Kai pulled Jungkook by his leg into the center of the ring. 

He asked for a microphone.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Kai asked

The crowd cheered but Kai silenced them.

He pointed at Jungkook who was too weak to move and said.

"This guy, thinks he's a hot stuff. He thinks he's the best or something. He thinks he can do everything he wants, fuck everyone he wants.

But look at him now, lying there. Limp. Couldn't even move."

Kai then palmed his bulge. 

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Now, you guys will surely enjoy this even more."

With that, Kai threw the mic and went towards Jungkook.

He sat right on top of Jungkook's chest.

He then whipped his dick out.

Everyone cheered at the sight.

Jimin and Taehyung were surprised at how big Kai was. He was even bigger than Jungkook and longer than Taehyung.

Before they can even think of anything, Kai slapped his cock in Jungkook's chest. 

"Nice big pecs you got here. Would be a shame to not use them right?"

Jungkook could only groan as Kai slid his cock in between Jungkook's pecs. 

"And here we have Jeon Jungkook, the golden maknae of BTS getting titfucked by our winner, Kai!" The crowd cheered as the announcer spoke.

Jungkook got a little energy back and tried to fight Kai off, but Kai was stronger. He easily pinned Jungkook's arms above his head and continued moving his hips fucking into Jungkook's pecs.

Jungkook felt so embarrassed. He was hopeless and being humiliated. 

Kai suddenly stopped moving, then slapped his cock one last time to Jungkook's chest.

"No fun if we don't use everything you got right?"

"Wha-" Before Jungkook could even finish, Kai suddenly pushed Jungkook's head down his cock. Jungkook immediately gagged and tears fell instantly. 

Jimin and Taehyung were surprised, they remembered the time Jungkook used Jimin like that.

But unlike Jimin who was at an extent, used to it. Jungkook was not. And with Kai having an even bigger cock, Jungkook was so hopeless. 

He immediately passed out just after a few seconds of Kai rough fucking Jungkook's throat. Kai didn't notice this at first and continued wrecking Jungkook. Slurping sounds were heard as Kai bobbed Jungkook's head up and down his cock. Then Kai finally realized that Jungkook passed out. 

Jimin and Taehyung thought Kai would stop, but it only turned Kai on even more. He bobbed Jungkook's head even deeper, he slowed down and asked the cameramen to focus on how he slowly slide his dick in and out of Jungkook's throat. Bulging with every thrust, forming an outline of Kai's dick down Jungkook's throat. Kai continued humiliating Jungkook. He spread Jungkook's mouth wider and continuted to fuck it until he finally came. And just like when Jungkook came in Jimin's throat, Kai also exploded down his throat. And it was even messier. Plenty of cum came out of Jungkook's nose and mouth. Kai came a lot more than when Jungkook did. 

"Been saving that up for about a month now tough boy." Kai smirked as he continued to unload down Jungkook's throat. 

Jimin was speechless at the sight.

But he became even more speechless when he saw Taehyung with his pants down, lap covered in cum.

Jimin thought it was wrong, and yes it was. But it was undeniably, also very hot.

Watching Jeon Jungkook, the guy who power fucked him, get power fucked beyond recognition. 

Just as they thought it was finally over, they saw Kai asking for something from the staff.

A staff then returned with a bucket of water.

Kai splashed the water on Jungkook's face.

Jungkook gasped and finally regained consciousness.

He tried to say something but suddenly fund his throat in extreme pain. 

He then realized he is covered with cum, and as he looked at Kai, Kai gave him a smirk.

Jungkook tried to get up, furious. 

He mustered up the voice to say "I'm Jeon Jungkook! You don't get to humiliate me you dick!" He screamed despite having a sore voice.

He then charged at Kai once more, only for Kai to swiftly turn Jungkook back around and pull him towards him.

"You dick!" Jungkook said, but before he could say another word. He felt something pressing against his ass.

Something big.

He felt shivers as he shot Kai a look of despair.

Kai pulled Jungkook's underwear down and inserted his cock deep into Jungkook.

Jungkook screamed.

Kai laughed and mockingly said "Moan for me baby boy!"

Kai suddenly pushed his cock even deeper and started to fuck into Jungkook.

"I! WOuld! Ne-NEv-NEVER! Mo-MOan! For you!" Jungkook tried sounding convincing but it was obvious that he was giving out.

And sure enough, after a few more thrusts, Jungkook started moaning.

"Ahhh~ AHH~AHHHH~" The crowd cheered at the sight of Jungkook becoming a moaning mess.

Kai pushed Jungkook down the mat into a doggy position and continued fucking him.

The livefeed was shifted to a frontal view of Jungkook being fucked. It can be cleerly seen how Jungkook's pecs and cock were bouncing with every thrust Kai made.

"Damn boy, you really do have some nice tiddies you know?" Kai said as he fondled Jungkook's pecs.

Jungkook was lost for words and could only moan. 

Kai relentlessly fucked Jungkook in various positions for another hour. Making sure to show the world every inch of Jeon Jungkook.

Making sure to humiliate him in every way possible.

He choked him as he fucked him, tugged his hair, slapped his ass, and fondled his chest.

Suddenly Jungkook became silent, and that's when Kai saw, that Jungkook came.

"Woah! You seriously came without touching yourself? You came from just me fucking you?! That's crazy! HAHA" Kai laughed maniacally at the sight of the fully wrecked Jungkook.

Jungkook became even more limp after fucking. Kai tried raising Jungkook's arm but it fell immediately. Jungkook doesn't even have the strength to raise it.

"I guess fun time's over huh." Kai said, seemingly bored with how pathetic Jungkook's current state is.

Kai pulled out and slapped his cock one last time on Jungkook's muscled ass and came.

He then stood up and stared at the masterpiece he made.

Jeon Jungkook, fucked senseless. Wrecked and humiliated, cum-covered. 

He was about to leave the ring but then he came back. 

He stood in front of Jungkook and jerked his cock once more.

He then came one last time, shooting his load onto Jungkook's chest and face. He then sat a little and wiped it even more across Jungkook's face, before lifting Jungkook up straight into the camera and saying.

"Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, you're next."

The live feed then ended.

**Chapter 3** : _Serendipity and Singularity_

_Breaking news! Famous singer/dancer of the world famous KPOP Band BTS, Jeon Jungkook, in a recent scandal with another KPOP star, Kim Jongin of EXO._

_Is was less then 12 hours since a scandalous live stream on the social media platform, Facebook was aired. In the said live stream, KPOP stars Jeon Jungkook and Kim Jongin were reportedly in a scandalous wrestling match, wherein the winner gets to "do things" to the loser._

_To which Kim Jongin won, and then proceeded to--_

Jimin turned the television off.

"Why'd ya turn it off Jiminie?" Taehyung asked.

"I just still can't believe Jungkook got fucked like that."

"Well believe it now. He was pathetic, and that's what he gets for being pathetic. Turns out he was all talk and could only handle weaker men like you." 

Jimin lightly punched Taehyung's shoulder.

"Hahahaha just kidding Minnie."

"No, I actually like it when you talk like that." Jimin replied.

"You mean when I treat you like my bitch?" Taehyung cockily said.

Jimin laughed. "In your dreams. All you got is a big cock and that's it."

They continued teasing each other for quite some time until Jimin got an idea. 

"Tae, don't you think we should get back on that Kai?" Jimin suggested

"What do you mean Minnie? I doubt you could fuck him. Didn't you see how he destroyed Jungkook?" Taehyung said.

"Pabo, of course I can't fuck him. But I could let him fuck me and take over." Jimin replied.

"Huh? You gonna brag about being the worst power bottom again?" Taehyung teased Jimin.

"Hear me out first idiot. We're gonna embarrass him by showing the world how lame he is, I'll make him cum fast. Nobody likes a guy who comes like within the first 2 minutes of sex you know?" Jimin explained.

"Forced orgasm?" Taehyung asked.

"You finally got something." Jimin proudly said.

"So what do you actually have in mind?" Taehyung asked.

"We obviously can't beat him in a wrestling match. So I got another idea. I'll challenge him somewhere I can actually beat him." Jimin bragged.

"And where is that exactly? Dick sucking?" 

"Pabo! In dancing!" Jimin exclaimed.

"Dancing? How exactly are you gonna make him cum by dancing?" Taehyung asked.

"Ever heard of lapdance? I'm kinda an expert there you pabo." Jimin said.

"Uhh okay? So what exactly should I do then?" Taehyung asked.

"Well incase my lapdance plan fail, we'll challenge him in one last attempt." Jimin said.

"And what is that one last attempt?" 

"I'll have you two fuck me, whoever makes me orgasm faster is the better one of course? I'll force myself to cum faster when it's your turn, then when it's him I'll do everything I can to not cum." Jimin explained.

"Minnie, you really are one kinky bitch." Taehyung said before smirking.

\----

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another historic event that will surely never be forgotten!"

Cheers boomed as the announcer started off the show.

"Exactly just a week ago, BTS member Jeon Jungkook got humiliated and owned on public television by EXO member Kim Jongin. And today, BTS members Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung are back with a vengeance!"

Jimin and Taehyung sat in a bench in the stage, while Kai sat on one across them. With the announcers and cameramen being in the middle.

Kai shot them a look and then winked at Jimin. 

Jimin was so annoyed at how cocky Kai was.

"I'll destroy you, you cocky big cocked bastard." He whispered.

"Shall we start ladies and gentlemen?!" The announcer asked followed by the crowd cheering.

"So for our first event, we will have Park Jimin, the most gorgeous man in the alive vs Kim Jongin, the unbeatable god!"

The announcer then proceeded to explain the contest.

"As per Park Jimin's request, he challenges Kim Jongin into a sensual lap dance battle. First one to cum loses. Each dancer will be given 5 minutes each to do anything they can to make the other cum through dancing. The dancers will alternate every 5 minutes until one finally comes."

"Oka-" Jimin was about to speak when the announcer interrupted him and said.

"And just like the previous challenge, winner fucks loser!" 

"What?! I never agreed to that!" Jimin protested.

"Not even confident that you can win huh pretty boy?" Kai cockily remarked.

"There's a limit on how much you can irritate me! Why would I not be confident? I can definitely make you cum within the first 5 minutes you ass!" Jimin shouted.

"That's the spirit." Kai replied calmly with a wink.

Taehyung whispered to Jimin "Minnie, you can't mess this one up." 

"I know. I won't." Jimin said.

He then pulled out something from his bag and showed it to Taehyung.

"Oh my God Minnie, is that THE leggings?!" Taehyung asked surprisely.

"Yes, gotta bring the big guns." Jimin said while smiling.

"There's no way you're gonna lose now!" Taehyung said hopeful.

"You will now be given 10 minutes to prepare. The match will start after the time given!" The announcer said.

\----

"And we are now back folks! Let us welcome our players! Coming up from my left, the one man every man wants to fuck, Park Jimin!"

The crowd cheered as Jimin climbed the stage.

He was wearing a choker, a silky top, and of course. The leggings from heaven. Everybody cheered at the sight of Jimin's behind.

The leggings fully exposes the full shape, roundness, and plumpness of Jimin's ass. People from the audience were already starting to get boners, even Taehyung.

Jimin walked with confidence and sass till he got to the spot.

"Very wonderful indeed! And now let us welcome, the man who destroyed Jeon Jungkook, the man who plants to fuck the living shit out of Park Jimin, Kim Jongin!"

Kai entered the stage and the crowd cheered just as hard.

Kai was wearing no top, and was just wearing a white tight silk pants that fully shows his boner in great detail. Jimin's mouth fell open at the sight of it. He couldn't believe how he was already getting turned at the sight of it.

Kai smirked upon noticing how flustered Jimin got. 

"Fuck that pretty boy Kai!"

"Fuck him good!"

"Wreck him with that big cock!"

It was at this point that it became obvious that most of the audience were there in hopes of getting to see the Park Jimin, get fucked, hard.

"Phew, both very endearing and hot outfits indeed. Now if you could please come here."

The announcer held out two pieces of folded paper.

"The one marked with the red dot will be the first one to try to make the other one cum, that simple. Good luck!"

Kai let Jimin pick first, and Jimi gladly did.

Jimin opened his, and to his surprise. He got the right one.

"Park Jimin will be the first to try folks! Let the show begin!"

And with that, a stool was placed in the center of the stage with Kai sitting on it.

The music started playing, along with the timer.

Jimin wasted no time and quickly moved his hips to the music. He circled around Kai and placed his foot right in the middle of Kai's legs. So close, yet not hitting his bulge.

"Park Jimin with his first move! Trying to tease Kai!" The announcers started the commentary.

Jimin gave Kai a wink and then took his foot off. he then traced his neck and lightly choked himself. It seemed to have worked as Kai did got harder. His dick now clearly erect.

Jimin smiled at the thought of the easy win, he then spun around and bent over right in front of Kai. Flaunting his round ass. Which made Kai even harder.

"I got you now, and I still have plenty of time to grind on that." Jimin said to himself while preparing his next move.

He kept on teasing and teasing Kai. Bringing his ass very close to Kai's bulge but not actually making contact. 

"Damn, Minnie is an even better tease than I thought." Taehyung thought to himself.

And finally with less than 30 seconds left, Jimin finally sat right on top of Kai's bulge.

"You're mine now." Jimin said, confident of his victory.

____

"AHHHH~ AHHH~ FUCK~ AHHHHH~ AHHHH~ OHHHH~ SHIT FUCK AHHHHH~"

Loud moans and screams were heard across the venue.

Taehyung couldn't believe his eyes.

Jimin was getting fucked senseless right in front of him, moaning and screaming.

"You like that bitch?" Kai asked followed by a loud slap on Jimin's ass.

"AHHHH~ YESSS~ MOREEEE~" Jimin replied.

Jimin was bent over down the floor, mouth, face, and ass covered in cum, head pressed down the floor by Kai's foot while Kai pounds him relentlessly.

\----

**_some time ago_ **

"You're mine now." Jimin said as he sat right on top of Kai's cock and started grinding his ass on it. He was so sure that Kai would come any minute.

"Huh?" "What?" "What the hell?" Jimin panicked as he notice the time running out and Kai still wasn't cumming.

"5...4....3..." 

"FUCK CUM GODAMMIT, CUM." Jimin started grinding more erratic in panic.

"2...1...0" 

The bell rang and it was Kai's turn.

Jimin looked at Kai, wondering how Kai didn't cum.

Kai simply said. "Oh holding back one cum, in exchange for bathing you in cum later on is a very good motivator."

Jimin was surprised when Kai suddenly held his hips.

"What?!" Jimin said, very surprised. Wondering why Kai would grab him like that.

Kai then slowly lifted Jimin in accordance to the beat and slowly slam Jimin right on his dick, which is fully erect by now.

At first the crowd didn't get what Kai was doing. It seems Kai was planning to give up since he was shoving Jimin's ass right on his cock.

The crowd's confusion then turned into surprise as they hear Jimin's whimpers.

"Ahh..fuck.." 

Kai was grinding his big cock on Jimin's ass, pretending to fuck him. But instead of Kai looking to be on the verge of cumming, it seems Jimin was the one losing his mind.

With every time Jimin felt Kai's big hard cock on his ass, he got turned on and on and on.

His mind was going sane with how much teasing he had to endure, and it wasn't even 2 minutes.

Everytime Kai's dick pressed on his ass, he wished that it penetrated him instead, and finally. With one last slow grind from Kai, Jimin finally came. And he came, a lot.

He felt so weak, he lay by the floor still not done coming, face down the floor.

"And our winner! Kim Jongin! Once again!"

The crowd cheered, overly excited to see the Park Jimin get fucked.

Kai stepped towards Jimin and tore Jimin's leggings, followed by a loud smack.

"AHHHH~" Jimin moaned. 

"What a naughty dirty boy." Kai then slapped Jimin's ass a couple more of times. The crowd cheered as they see Jimin's plump ass get slapped, over and over again.

After a couple more of slaps, Jimin's body jolted. He came again.

Kai simply laughed and picked Jimin up by the hair. He then slapped his dick on Jimin's plump lips, ordering Jimin to suck it.

To which Jimin obliges.

After just a few minutes of sucking, Kai pulled out and shot his load on Jimin's face.

Jimin now, getting covered with even more and more cum. Getting weaker and limp as he cum and get used.

He started losing every sense of pride he had.

All he wanted was for Kai to use him.

____

"FUCK ME HARDER KAI AHHHHH~" Jimin moaned as he came another time.

"You're just like Jungkook. Thinking you're some badass, but look at you now. Just a bitch after all. Power bottom? Power bottom my ass, I broke you faster than the records you guys broke." Kai mockingly said as he pound Jimin.

"AHHHH~ AHHH~ AHHHH~" Jimin could only moan and scream as Kai use him.

"You're nothing but a bitch, my bitch." Kai said as he slap Jimin's face.

"AHHHH~ YEEEES~ AHHHH~ I'M~~ YOUR~ BITCH~ AHHHHH~ With Kai's relentless pounding and dirty words, Jimin couldn't stop himself from cumming.

"Huh? Came again with just getting fucked? You really are a cumpdump." Kai said in disgust as he pulled out of Jimin.

"NOOO, PLEASE PUT IT BACK!" Jimin begged.

Kai stood atop Jimin and placed his cock in front of Jimin's face.

He then pushed Jimin down and sat on his chest as he waved his cock in front of Jimin's face, smacking it on Jimin's plump lips occasionally.

"This?" Kai asked.

"YES" Jimin answered enthusiastically.

"Sure." Kai answered.

"Thank yo- UULLLLKK" Jimin couldn't finish what he was saying as Kai thrusted suddenly in his mouth.

Just like Jungkook, Jimin instantly choked and gagged. Drool spilling out of his mouth. He started shedding tears. 

Kai thrusted roughly and deeply, making Jimin's eyes roll upwards more and more. 

"Man I really love that expression." Kai said before gripping Jimin's blonde hair and using them as handles to thrust his cock all the way down.

With Jimin's little frame, he was already about to pass out from the rough face fucking he's getting. 

He's doing everything he can to stay conscious, but not to win anymore. But to savor and enjoy Kai's big cock.

It wasn't long until the audience started beating their own cocks. 

The sight of Jimin, the prettiest being on the planet get fucked senseless is like a dream come true.

Kai then let go of Jimin's hair and pushed his head down on the ground as he continued facefucking Jimin.

For a few minutes, only the sounds of Jimin gagging and choking were heard, as Kai continued fucking his throat deeper and deeper.

His cock bulging on Jimin's throat as he slide his cock down. 

The audience cheered at the sight, watching Jimin get wrecked and go crazy.

They then shouted various position requests to Kai, which Kai happily obliges. 

He fucked Jimin in various positions, most depriving Jimin of pride. Treating him like a fucktoy.

He raised both of Jimin's legs, as he suddenly insert his gigantic cock inside his tight hole. Making Jimin scream immediately.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jimin immediately yelled in pain, but his screams in pain were immediately changed into moans.

"AHHHH~AHHHH~MORE~MORE~PLEASE! AHHHH~"

"Loving this, bitch?" Kai said before thrusting deep, and holding it in place as he wiggled his cock inside Jimin's hole.

"FUCK!" Jimin gasped as he slowly feel himself building up.

Suddenly, Kai flipped Jimin and fucked him in a doggystyle position as he banged him.

Jimin was helpless, and couldn't do anything but moan and make erotic faces as he get used.

Kai kept on fucking him, until he finally felt his knees giving in.

"I! I! CAN'T TAKE! IT! ANYMORE!" Jimin yelled as Kai continued relentlessly fucking him.

But Kai only smiled, as he started fucking Jimin even more rougher. Instantly making Jimin's knees and arms give in, making him lie limp on the floor face first.

"That's right, face down. Ass up!" Kai said as he held Jimin's head on the ground while fucking him.

Jimin couldn't speak anymore, and could only give muffled moans as Kai pounded him.

For a long time, only loud smacking sounds were heard as Kai kept on fucking Jimin.

Everyone watched in pleasure as they see, Jimin face down. Ass up, ass jiggling and bouncing everytime Kai fucked into him.

Everyone could watch the sight for hours, with how erotic and good it is.

Suddenly, one audience requested "Make him pass out!" 

"Yeah! Then continue fucking him!"

Kai heard the audience's requests and followed.

He lifted Jimin upside down in a piledriver position, just as he did with Jungkook.

But only this time, he positioned Jimin so Jimin is sucking Kai's dick. 

Jimin, now completely out of it don't even have the slightest idea of what's to happen, as Kai carried him.

Jimin saw Taehyung for an instant and made eye contact as Kai piledrived Jimin down the mat. 

Jimin instantly passed out.

The audience cheered at the sight of the very fucked out and used Jimin.

Kai then stepped right on Jimin's pretty face to show dominance. 

He then sat back on Jimin's chest, as he slapped his unconscious face with his cock. He then placed his cock right beside Jimin's face, as he showed the audience how big his cock is and how small Jimin's face is. Kai's cock dwarted Jimin's small face, making the audience groan as they get horny, thinking how wrecked Jimin would be look as he get abused by it while being unconscious.

"How pretty." Kai said as he slowly pointed the tip of his cock on Jimin's mouth. 

Everyone then watched, as Kai slowly inserted his cock.

They watched as it vanished into Jimin's mouth slowly as Kai drove it deeper.

Kai then pulled out, and lied down as he dragged Jimin by his hair.

He then slowly positioned Jimin's head by his dick, as he slowly fucked Jimin's mouth onto his dick.

Everyone immediately cheered, loving the sight.

And after a few more seconds, Kai immediately came after holding his cum back for so long.

He shot all of it right inside Jimin's mouth, making it spill out of his mouth, with some coming out of his nose.

Kai then removed Jimin from him, still unconscious, As he slowly stood.

He slowly looked at Taehyung, and smiled. As he slowly dragged Jimin by his hair, showing Taehyung the very wrecked Jimin, before putting two of his fingers on Jimin's plump lips, which he immediately inserted. Fucking Jimin's mouth with his fingers. He then laughed as he saw Taehyung's expression.

He then slowly lifted Jimin and placed him by his shoulders.

The audience applauded as Kai carried Jimin like a ragdoll. Showing the crowd Jimin's ass like a trophy. Smacking it as it jiggled, cum dripping from his mouth and ass.

Some guys couldn't resist it anymore and went up the stage.

"Wanna taste my bitch?" Kai asked playfully.

"YES" the audience answered. 

To which Kai simply gestured them to go on as he threw Jimin on the stage.

Countless guys went up and went straight to Jimin's unconscious body. They fought whoever gets to fuck Jimin's ass, or who gets to use Jimin's pretty mouth.

The venue was in chaos. 

Jimin was getting fucked by countless strangers in various humiliating positions.

He was getting gangbanged.

Taehyung could do nothing but watch.

Kai then approached him.

Taehyung slowly looked up at Kai who was smirking.

"Your turn now handsome."

Taehyung couldn't understand what Kai was saying, until Kai pointed at Taehyung's pants.

He looked in horror as he realized he had came.

In fact, he came multiple times watching Jimin get used by Kai.

Taehyung gathered his strength and protested.

"This wasn't in the deal!" 

"Actually Kim Taehyung, it is." Kai then pointed out on a big very noticeable poster right in front of the stage.

It read "CUM AND GET FUCKED"

Taehyung looked in horror as Kai whipped his dick out, still covered with cum.

Taehyung managed to look at Jimin one more time only to see Jiimn still getting mobbed and having multiple guys unload on him.

Taehyung thought back to the times wherein he was fucking random guys senseless and treating them like garbage. Throwing them away after he's done with them.

He then thought how did it came to this.

Taehyung completely shut down and remained emotionless as Kai grabbed Taehyung's arm and raised it as he insert his cock inside Taehyung's mouth.

"Not so very dominant now are you?" Kai mocked Taehyung.

"Wow you broke way faster than I thought you would." Kai said as he stared at Taehyung's emotionless face who just lets him fuck his mouth.

"Complete defeat huh?" Kai thought to himself.

\----

**Chapter 4** : _Epiphany_

**2 years later**

"Namjoon-ah, have you heard about Jungkook's new boyfriend?"

"Yes hyung, he sent me a photo of them."

"Aigoo, that kid. How could he have sent you a picture but not me? That kid, it's as if I never took care of him once." Jin complained.

"Hyung, you do know that Jungkook know that whatever I see, you see too right?" Namjoon said.

"Aish fine whatever. And would you please stop calling me hyung? I feel old." Jin said.

"Okay, baby." Namjoon said as he lean in to kiss Jin's forehead.

"Baby? Now you're making me feel like a toddler." Jin said while pouting.

"..."

"..."

Jin then started laughing with his wind wiper, "I was just kidding! I love you baby!" 

\----

"Hey babe, look at these photos of Suga-hyung and Hoseok-hyung. They're in America again."

"Hoseok-hyung really loves Sprite you know." 

"But we do have Sprite here too."

"Well Hoseok-hyung loves America's Sprite. There, okay? Hahahaha"

"You're so cute when you giggle. I love you babe."

"Woah, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm gonna say something weird."

"Uhh sure go on?"

"I think what we went through was actually for the best."

"You mean us getting fucked senseless publicly?"

"Well if you put it that way it sounds horrible. But yeah it is horrible. Nevermind."

"Hahahaha just kidding babe, I get what you're trying to say. I guess if that didn't happen to us, we still would've been the same dicks thinking we are the kings of the world, we can do anything we please. Screw over every single person we find without even considering their feelings."

"And you forgot one more thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We never would've actually fallen in love with each other. We would've just treated each other as fuck buddies."

"Very hot fuck buddies."

"Yeah, very hot fuck buddies."

"Hahahaha aigoo, I love you Taehyunggie."

"I love you too Jiminnie."

\----

"Babe, I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you guys."

"Don't be, we deserved it for every person we fucked over."

"But that still went overboard, I didn't know he would take it that far."

"Well maybe it did, but all I know is if that didn't happen, I would still be fucking random twinks."

"I'm speechless."

"Hahahaha in all seriousness babe, we got happier. I've never been happier my entire life. Same with Jimin-hyung and V-hyung. They're together now."

"Oh really?! That's good news!"

"I guess things do work out in the end. Of course things were difficult, I felt all my pride disappear so I left and traveled. I was very depressed, I wanted to end my life. V-hyung suffered a breakdown, thank God Jimin was there and took care of him. And me, you found me. And despite everything, you still accepted me."

"When you love someone, you love them for who they are. Not for what they were. You shouldn't let your past decide who you are. Who you are now, is who you are."

"And this is exactly why I love you babe."

"I love you Jungkook."

"I love you Hueningkai."

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my first fanfic! I actually tried uploading this earlier by chapter, but noob me couldn't figure out how to so I compressed it all here. Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I know the last part was surprising, especially the Hueningkai one. That was the reason why the setting was 2 years in the future so Hueningkai would be 18 by then. I hope you enjoyed it, I might do some more fanfics, if people actually liked this. But if not, it's totally okay with me. As I've said, I respect that this fanfic is not for everyone. Nonetheless, thank you for giving me some of your time reading this! Stay safe!


End file.
